chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA00120
//May 7// 【瑛里華】「それじゃあ、私は監督生室にいるから」 Erika: "Well, I'll be at the Prefect's building." 【瑛里華】「しっかり頑張ってきて」 Erika: "Stay firm and do your best." 副会長がぽんぽんと、俺の両肩を叩いた。 She pats my shoulders encouragingly. 【瑛里華】「気合い注入」 Erika: "Fill up your fighting spirit." 【孝平】「元々、満タンだ」 Kouhei: "I've been full of that from the start." 俺の余裕の笑みを見て、副会長は笑顔で立ち去っていった。 She checks to make sure that I'm smiling calmly, then returns the smile and leaves. //I don't like using "smile" twice.// //How's this?// 本当は、まったく余裕じゃねえ。 Actually, I'm not calm at all. 放課後。 After school. 今日は第２回目の会議だ。 Today is the second meeting. 過去の資料を見る限り、会議は毎年１、２回しか行われないものらしい。 From what I've read about past years, we only have one or two meetings each year. つまり、今日ですべてのことを決めなくてはならないということだ。 In other words, we must make our decision for everything today. 本番はもう今週末。 The athletics festival is already this weekend. 軽く深呼吸をしてから、扉を開けた。 I take a deep breath and slide the door open. ざわめいていた教室が静かになる。 The noise of the classroom fades to silence. 委員たちが、俺の入ってきた後も扉を見つめ続けていた。 The other committee members are all expectantly staring past me, at the door I just entered through. 【孝平】「今日は会長は来ません」 Kouhei: "The president won't be coming today." 【孝平】「あくまで影のアドバイザーですので」 Kouhei: "He'll stay a ghost advisor till the end." 俺がそう口にすると、明らかな落胆が伝わってきた。 After hearing that, their discouragement becomes clearly written on their faces. やはり、俺だけでは不安なのだろう。 They're still anxious about having just me. 【孝平】「では、体育祭実行委員会、第２回目の会議を始めます」 Kouhei: "Let's begin the second meeting of the sports festival committee." ……。 ...... まず、最初に行ったのは班分けだ。 We'll start by splitting up the work and organizing into teams. ＢＧＭ班や得点記録班、進行管理班、それからアナウンス班。 We'll set up teams for background music, score recording, program management, and announcements. 去年の経験者が、率先して経験のある班になってくれたおかげで、スムーズに進んだ。 Thanks to the experience of last year's committee members we were able to smoothly form the teams. 俺の仕事は、右も左もわからない新入生に、班がどんな仕事をするのかを説明するだけだった。 My job will to be to explain to the freshman who don't know left from right what the duties of each team will be. 【孝平】「得点記録班は、グラウンドや本部で点数を記録します」 Kouhei: "The score recording team has to be both on the field and in the office taking down scores as they're announced." 【孝平】「本部から点数掲示板まで伝令したり、表示を変えたりする役目です」 Kouhei: "You'll be carrying messages from the main office to the scoreboard and updating the scores." 【女子生徒Ｇ】「……じゃあ、それやってみます」 Female Student G: "......Okay, I'll do that." 【男子生徒Ｃ】「転校してきた割には、よく知ってるじゃないか」 Male Student C: "Hmm? You know a lot for a transfer student." 【孝平】「去年までの資料を見ましたから」 Kouhei: "I've looked at the data of the past years." 【男子生徒Ｃ】「ほう、ちゃんと勉強してんだな」 Male Student C: "Oh, so you've done some research." 先輩の委員が、少しだけ感心したようだった。 The seniors seem to be praising me just a little. ……。 ...... 次はいよいよオリジナル競技だ。 Finally, we choose original events. 全員が考えてきたものを羅列し、多数決を取る。 We list our ideas and pick by majority rule. 多数決の結果は……。 The vote result is...... 【孝平】「では、今年のオリジナル競技は」 Kouhei: "So, our original events this year are..." 【孝平】「中に人の入った大玉転がし、スーパー障害物競走」 Kouhei: "Giant Death Rolling Ball, Super Obstacle Course..." //with a person inside the ball, can we clarify?// 【孝平】「それから水風船カゴ入れに決定しました」 Kouhei: "...and Water Balloon Shooting." //thanks nayukilove for the name. XD// お茶会のメンバーが考えた案も選ばれた。 The tea party members' idea was chosen. それが少し誇らしくもあり、嬉しくもあった。 I'm a little proud and happy. //cut to student council// 【白】「どうぞ」 Shiro: "Please take some of these." 白ちゃんがお菓子の載った皿を、机の上に置いた。 Shiro-chan puts a plate of dessert on the table. 花を模した和菓子だ。 It's flower-shaped confectioneries. 【孝平】「かわいいね」 Kouhei: "That's cute." //Is there a way to make this more ambiguous in English?// 【白】「え？」 Shiro: "Eh?" 【孝平】「これはなんの花なの？」 Kouhei: "What kind of flower is this?" 【白】「あ、和菓子の話ですね」 Shiro: "Ah, you're talking about the confectioneries." 【白】「藤の花です」 Shiro: "It's wisteria." 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【征一郎】「支倉」 Seiichirou: "Hasekura." 【征一郎】「今のは、かわいいね、の前に主語をつけたほうがいい」 Seichiirou: "You should state the subject when you said, 'That's cute'." 本気だ。本気の目だ。 He looks at me with serious eyes. 【伊織】「征の言う通りだ」 Iori: "Sei's right." 【伊織】「勘違いをされるような言い方は、軋轢を生むからね」 Iori: "If you say something ambiguous there could be misunderstanding." 【孝平】「すみません」 Kouhei: "I'm sorry." 【伊織】「見本を見せよう」 Iori: "Let me show you an example." 【伊織】「征、かわいいね」 Iori: "You're cute, Sei." 【征一郎】「大したことではないが、一応気をつけてくれ」 Seiichirou: "It's not a big deal, just something to think about." 見事な完全無視だった。 He completely ignores him. 【瑛里華】「会議はどうだった？」 Erika: "How was the meeting?" 【孝平】「今日は、班分けとオリジナル競技を決めたよ」 Kouhei: "We divided up the work and decided on our original events." 【孝平】「細かいことは、班のリーダーと話し合って決めていくことになった」 Kouhei: "Each team's leader will take care of the details." 【瑛里華】「しっかりやってるみたいね」 Erika: "Sounds like it's going well." 【孝平】「でも宿題がたっぷりある」 Kouhei: "But there's still a lot of homework to be done." 【白】「宿題、ですか？」 Shiro: "Homework?" 白ちゃんが小さく首をかしげ、ツインテールが揺れた。 Shiro-chan tilts her head a little, flapping her pigtails. 【孝平】「競技ごとの点数配分、種目の順番の決定、賞品の分配とか」 Kouhei: "Finding the best way to distribute points for each event, what order they're in, how to divide the prizes..." //Not so much trophy as prizes, IE the free meal tickets that were mentioned earlier// 【白】「いっぱいですね」 Shiro: "That sounds like a lot." 【孝平】「そうなんだよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【孝平】「それで、できればパソコンを借りたいんだけど」 Kouhei: "I'd like to borrow a computer for that if possible." 【瑛里華】「征一郎さんが使わないなら、いいわよ」 Erika: "You can if Seiichirou-san isn't using it." 【征一郎】「俺は自分のノートを使うから、そこのを使うといい」 Seiichirou: "I'm using my laptop. It's okay to use the one there." そう言って、デスクトップに視線を向けた。 He glances to the desktop computer. 【孝平】「ありがとうございます」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【瑛里華】「使い方はばっちり？」 Erika: "You know how to use it?" 【孝平】「たぶん大丈夫」 Kouhei: "I'll be okay." パソコンを起動する。 I turn the computer on. まず、今日の会議のまとめを作らないといけない。 I should start by summarizing today's meeting. それから点数配分について。委員が出してくれた案の羅列、調整。 Then I can work on score distribution; I'll put down the other committee members' ideas and work from there. プログラム冊子の仮作成もしないといけない。 I should make a draft of the program book too. やることは、山のようにあった。 There's a mountain of work to do. //night// 【瑛里華】「どう？　まだかかりそう？」 Erika: "How is it? Still working on it?" 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんだ。 She peers at me. 窓の外はいつの間にか深い紫色に染まっていた。 The light coming in through the window has changed to violet without me noticing. //lit., deep purple// 監督生室内には、俺と副会長しか残っていない。 The two of us are the only ones left in the building. 【孝平】「もうちょっとなんだけどな」 Kouhei: "Just a little more." データの書式を変えたいのに、うまくいかない。 I want to change the format of some data but I can't figure out how. 副会長に聞いてみるか。 Maybe I should ask her. 【孝平】「これって、ファイルの設定？」 Kouhei: "Could you look at this file's configuration?" 【瑛里華】「どれどれ」 Erika: "Let me see." 副会長が、俺の肩越しに画面を覗きこむ。 She looks at the screen from over my shoulder. マウスを譲るために下ろした俺の右手が、副会長のスカートに触れた。 I lower my right hand to let her use the mouse and it grazes her skirt. 【孝平】「あ、ごめん」 Kouhei: "Ah, sorry." 【瑛里華】「いえいえ」 Erika: "Don't mind it." これ、近すぎないか？ Aren't we a little close? 【孝平】「俺、どいたほうがいい？」 Kouhei: "Should I move out of the way?" 【瑛里華】「そのままで構わないわよ」 Erika: "You're fine where you are." あっさり言って、俺の背後から操作を続ける。 After quickly saying that she continues to lean over my shoulder. その手がぴたりと止まった。 Her hand suddenly freezes. 【瑛里華】「あ、もしかしてこういうの気にする？」 Erika: "Ah, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" 【瑛里華】「近くにいると意識しちゃうとか」 Erika: "You can't keep your mind off me when I'm this close to you..." 冗談っぽく口にする。 She jokingly teases me. 【孝平】「そりゃあ、まあ、多少はな」 Kouhei: "Well, a little." 【瑛里華】「えっ」 Erika: "Eh?" 【瑛里華】「そうなんだ」 Erika: "Is that so?" 【孝平】「俺じゃなくてもそうだと思うが」 Kouhei: "Anyone would be." //lit., not just me// 【瑛里華】「男の子ってこれくらいで意識するのね」 Erika: "Guys do tend to get like that." 【孝平】「女の子はなんともないわけか？」 Kouhei: "Are you saying that girls don't?" 【瑛里華】「さあ、どうかしら」 Erika: "Hmm... I don't really know." はぐらかされた。 She dodged it. 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと画面見ててね」 Erika: "Focus on the screen." 副会長が端整な指でカチカチとマウスを動かし始める。 She begins artfully handling the mouse. //Find a less corny way of saying this, the point is he's thinking of her graceful fingers and not the computer// 【瑛里華】「ほら、これはこっちの設定を変えるのよ」 Erika: "Here, you can change the configuration here." 【孝平】「ああ、なるほどな」 Kouhei: "Ah, I see." 俺は、作業行程を覚えることに集中した。 I focus on remembering how to repeat what she's doing. 【瑛里華】「はい、できたわ」 Erika: "It's done." 【孝平】「さすが副会長、早いな」 Kouhei: "As expected from you, that was fast." 【瑛里華】「使い慣れてるだけよ」 Erika: "I'm just used to it." 【瑛里華】「今のわかった？」 Erika: "You know how to do it now?" 【孝平】「ばっちり」 Kouhei: "Yep." 【瑛里華】「そう」 Erika: "Great." 満足そうにうなずいた。 She nods with satisfaction. 【孝平】「これで保存して、今日は終わりだ」 Kouhei: "I'll just save this and then I'm done for today." 【瑛里華】「もうそろそろ、寮の門限だから急いで出ましょ」 Erika: "It's almost curfew. We better hurry back." 【孝平】「もしかして、俺がいるから帰れなかったとか？」 Kouhei: "You weren't waiting on me were you?" 【瑛里華】「こっちも仕事が残ってただけよ」 Erika: "I had some work to take care of as well." 肩をすくめてみせる。 She shrugs. パソコンの電源を落とし、鞄を手にする。 I shut down the computer and pick up my bag. 遅くまで残ったおかげで仕事はけっこう進んだ。 I was able to get a lot done by staying this late. もう体育祭まで時間はない。 There isn't much time left before the sports festival. 明日からいろいろな作業が始まるはずだ。 Most of our work will start tomorrow. 死ぬ気で頑張ろう。 We'll have to work ourselves to near death. そう思いながら、監督生室を後にした。 With that thought I leave the building. //May 8// 放課後。 Classes are over for the day. 教室を本部にして体育祭の準備が進められていた。 We've converted a classroom into our base of operations for the sports festival. 赤いペンキのついたハケで、点数表示用の看板を塗っていく。 I'm in the middle of adding red lettering to a score board. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長なんだから、看板まで手伝わなくてもいいのに」 Female Student D: "You're the leader. You don't need to help us with this board." 同じ学年の実行委員が、不思議そうに言う。 ...says another committee member while giving me a confused look. //it's "strange" but I picked "confused" as she's not sure why he wants to help out// 【孝平】「見てるだけってのも申し訳なくて」 Kouhei: "It's not right for me to just watch without helping out." 【女子生徒Ｄ】「女風呂突入した割に真面目だね」 Female Student D: "You're just as earnest as when you broke into the girls' bath." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "......" 嫌な枕詞だな、おい。 What an unpleasant epithet. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「委員長、ちょっと」 Male Student B: "A minute please." 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei: "Yes?" 【男子生徒Ｂ】「プログラム冊子の挿絵なんだけど、交渉が難航してて」 Male Student B: "It's about the illustration for the program book. The negotiation didn't go well." 【孝平】「美術部でしたっけ？」 Kouhei: "With the art club?" 【男子生徒Ｂ】「そそ、頼んでもいいかな」 Male Student B: "Yes, can you take care of it?" 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: "I'll get it." 【男子生徒Ｂ】「美術室にいると思うから」 Male Student B: "I believe they're still in the art room." 笑顔でうなずいて立ちあがった。 I nod with a smile and get up. //cut to art room// 誰もいなかった。 There's nobody here. もう一度、入り口の札を確認する。 I double-check the sign on the door. 間違いなく美術室だ。 This is unmistakably the art room. さて、どうしたものか。 Well, what do I do now? 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna: "Ah, Kouhei-kun." 【陽菜】「すごい格好だね」 Haruna: "You're a mess." //"Horrible" isn't the best word// 目を丸くされた。 She looks all over me. 自分の姿を見ると、ジャージにいろんな色が付着していた。 I look down at my shirt splashed with various colors of paint. 【孝平】「看板を塗ってたんだ」 Kouhei: "I was painting a sign." 【陽菜】「頑張ってるみたいだね」 Haruna: "Looks like you're working hard." そう微笑んでから、ちらっとペンキのついた部分を見た。 She smiles at me but looks down at the paint on my shirt again. 落ち着かないのか、陽菜が少しそわそわしている。 Maybe it's bothering her. She fidgets a little. 【孝平】「そんなに酷いかな？」 Kouhei: "Is it that bad?" 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna: "Eh?" 【孝平】「ペンキ」 Kouhei: "The paint." 【陽菜】「ううん、洗いたくなっただけ」 Haruna: "Nope, I was just thinking it needs to be washed." 【孝平】「美化委員の習性か」 Kouhei: "Is it a beautification committee trait?" 【陽菜】「そんな感じかな」 Haruna: "Something like that." 照れたように微笑んだ。 She smiles shyly. 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、こんなところで何してるの？」 Haruna: "What are you doing here, Kouhei-kun?" 【孝平】「美術部に用事があったんだけど、いなくてさ」 Kouhei: "I had business with the art club... but they aren't here." 【陽菜】「それなら、写生しに公園に行ったみたいだよ」 Haruna: "I believe they went to sketch in the park." 【孝平】「おお、助かる！」 Kouhei: "Oh, that helps a lot!" 【陽菜】「何しに行くの？」 Haruna: "What did you need from them?" 【孝平】「挿絵の交渉」 Kouhei: "I need to negotiate illustrations for the program book out of them." 【陽菜】「そっか」 Haruna: "Is that so?" 【陽菜】「うまくいくといいね」 Haruna: "I hope that goes well." 笑顔に見送られ、外に向かった。 I see her of with a smile and head outside. 【美術部部長】「申し訳ないけれど、お断りするわ」 Art club president: "I'm very sorry but I have to decline." いきなり断られた。 An instant rejection. 【美術部部長】「ウチは部員の少ない弱小部だし、この絵で賞でも取らないとまた予算が減っちゃうのよ」 Art club president: "We're a small club with a small budget. I need to win a prize with this picture so I can supplement our funds." 筆の柄で、トントンとスケッチブックを叩いた。 She taps her sketch book with her brush handle. 【美術部部長】「貧乏暇なし。暇がなければ慈善事業はお断り」 Art club president: "We're poor, so since we don't have time we can't help you." 【美術部部長】「あ、たしかキミ、生徒会役員になったのよね？」 Art club president: "Ah, if I'm correct, you've joined the student council, right?" 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes." 【美術部部長】「美術部の予算を上げてくれるなら、喜んでやるわ」 Art club president: "If you could increase the budget for the art club we'd gladly do your illustration." 【孝平】「今は体育祭実行委員長として来ていますので」 Kouhei: "I came here as the leader of the sports festival committee though." 【美術部部長】「そうよね」 Art club president: "That's right." がっかりされた。 She looks dejected. 居心地の悪い沈黙が訪れる。 There's an uncomfortable silence. 俺は、視線をイーゼルの上のキャンバスへと移した。 I shift my glance to the canvas on the easel. そこには、公園の風景が繊細なタッチで描かれている。 The scenery of the park is reproduced with a delicate touch. //I'm sure someone here can come up with a better sound for this// あまりに上手くて、感心してしまった。 I admire her for her great skill. 【美術部部長】「……そんなに見とれるような絵じゃないでしょ」 Art club president: "My picture isn't that fascinating, is it?" 【孝平】「いや、すごいと思います」 Kouhei: "I think it's great." 【美術部部長】「悪い気はしないわね」 Art club president: "I won't hold it against you." //She says this very gently and she smiles/blushes a little// 【孝平】「あの、挿絵じゃなくて表紙にしてみませんか」 Kouhei: "Umm, if you won't do the illustrations, what about just the cover?" 【美術部部長】「得がなければやらないって言ったでしょ」 Art club president: "I told you we wouldn't do anything without compensation, didn't I?" 【孝平】「プログラムは生徒全員が見ますし、表紙なら目立ちます」 Kouhei: "Everyone will see the program book and the front cover will stand out the most." 【孝平】「美術部の作品であることをアピールすれば、宣伝になりますよ」 Kouhei: "If you can attract them with your work it would be good advertising." 【美術部部長】「それで、入部したいって子が来てくれるとでも？」 Art club president: "So you're saying that more people would want to join the art club?" 【孝平】「これだけの絵なら、可能性はあるかと」 Kouhei: "Even with just this picture, that's a possibility." 美術部部長が、筆を置いてじっと俺を見た。 The art club president puts down her brush and looks at me. 【美術部部長】「いいわ、素直に受け取っておきましょう」 Art club president: "Okay. We'll do the front cover illustration." 【美術部部長】「その代わり、しっかりアピールするの忘れないで」 Art club president: "But in return, don't forget to attract more people for us." //TLC pls// //TL'd pretty well I think// //cut to student council// 【瑛里華】「それで、その後どうしたの？」 Erika: "So, what happened after that?" 実行委員の仕事を終えた後、報告のために監督生室に来ていた。 I returned to the student council building with my report after finishing with the athletics committee. 【孝平】「もちろんです、と答えた」 Kouhei: "I told her, "Of course"." 【伊織】「やるねえ」 Iori: "Nice one." //sounds a little negative; is "You did it." better?// 褒められた。 He's praising me. 【伊織】「支倉君には詐欺師の才能があるよ」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun has a talent for swindling people." //lit., has talent to be a trickster// 褒められてなかった！ He isn't praising me! 【孝平】「騙してなんかないです」 Iori: "I didn't trick her." 【孝平】「本当に上手い絵だと思いましたし」 Kouhei: "I really though it was a good picture." 【伊織】「冗談だよ。よくやった」 Iori: "Just kidding. Good job." 【白】「支倉先輩は、実行委員の間で人気急上昇だそうです」 Shiro: "Hasekura-senpai's popularity is growing fast among the committee." 【孝平】「そうなのか？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【白】「なんでも、ＢＧＭ班が揉めているのを解決したそうですね」 Shiro: "You were able to settle the disagreement the background music team had." 【白】「わたしのクラスの子が、頼りになるって言ってました」 Shiro: "The girl from my class said that you're reliable." 【孝平】「そんなことしたかな」 Kouhei: "Is that so?" いろんなことがありすぎて覚えていない。 So many things have happened; I don't remember everything. 【瑛里華】「でも、ここで手を抜いちゃダメよ」 Erika: "But don't let your guard down now." //lit., ease up// 【孝平】「りょーかい」 Kouhei: "Roger that." 軽く敬礼してみせる。 I give her a small salute. 【瑛里華】「ん」 Erika: "Yeah." 敬礼し返された。 She returns me hers. 【孝平】「東儀先輩、またパソコン借りていいですか？」 Kouhei: "Tougi-senpai, could I use the computer again?" 【征一郎】「ああ」 Seiichirou: "Yeah." パソコンを起動する。 I turn it on. あとはプログラム冊子の誤植を直せば、一段落だ。 I'll call it a day after I fix the typos in the program book. 副会長の言うように、最後まで手を抜かずにやろう。 She's right, I shouldn't let my guard down till the end. 体育祭までもう３日しかないし、ラストスパートだ。 Only three days left until the festival. This is the last part. //May 9// 朝の教室。 Morning. 今日の一限目は体育祭のための時間らしい。 Looks like the first period of the day will be spent on the athletics festival. 教卓の上には、実行委員の作った冊子が載っている。 The program books we made are on the teacher's desk. 自分が手がけた物が配られる、というのはこんなにドキドキするものなのか。 I'm a little excited, the program that I made myself is being distributed all over campus. 【青砥】「ほう、今年の表紙は美術部の絵か」 Aoto: "Ah, this year's front cover is the art club's picture?" 【青砥】「これを後ろに回してくれ」 Aoto: "Distribute these to the back." 前から順番に冊子が手渡されていく。 The books are passed from the front rows back. 【司】「ほらよ」 Tsukasa: "Here." 前の席に座る司が、俺の机に冊子を置いた。 Tsukasa turns around and places a stack of program books on my desk. 意味ありげに口の端をつり上げる。 He smiles broadly. //He's smiling so much that the sides of his face are visibly lifted... I think// 【司】「お前の汗と涙の結晶が回ってきたぜ」 Tsukasa: "It's like everyone has their own little part of your sweat and tears." 【孝平】「変な言い方をするな」 Kouhei: "Don't warp it into something weird." 残り一冊を後ろに回す。 I pass the remaining ones behind me. 【桐葉】「これは？」 Kiriha: "What is this?" 【孝平】「話を聞いてなかったのか」 Kouhei: "Were you not listening?" 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: "Nope." 悪びれもせずに言う。 She replies remorselessly. 【孝平】「体育祭のプログラム冊子だ」 Kouhei: "It's the sports festival program book." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "I see." 興味なさそうに、窓の外へと視線を戻した。 She looks out the window, uninterested. 【青砥】「競技種目のページを開いてくれ」 Aoto: "Open the book to the page listing the events." 【青砥】「これから、誰がどの競技に出るのかを決めるぞ」 Aoto: "We'll decide who will participate in each event now." 【青砥】「例年通り体育祭実行委員以外は最低一種目が義務だからな」 Aoto: "Like every year, everyone except the sports festival committee members must take part in at least one event." 【司】「なんだ、じゃあ孝平は出ないのか」 Tsukasa: "What? Then you won't join us?" 【孝平】「委員長はずっと本部待機だ」 Kouhei: "The committee leader needs to stay at the headquarters." 【陽菜】「あ、そうなんだ」 Haruna: "Ah, is that so?" //Needs something else// 少し残念そうな声を出す。 She sounds a little disappointed. 【司】「テントの下は涼しそうだな」 Tsukasa: "It must be cool under the tent." 【孝平】「代わるか？　隣、教職員だらけだぞ」 Kouhei: "Want to switch places? We're right next to the faculty tent." 【司】「それはきついな」 Tsukasa: "That's rough." 【司】「テントより海のほうが涼しそうだ」 Tsukasa: "The ocean sounds like it'll be cooler than the tent." 【孝平】「本気でサボる気か」 Kouhei: "Are you really going to ditch?" 【司】「その日、海が俺を呼べば」 Tsukasa: "If the sea calls out to me when I wake up." 【孝平】「かっこよく言う所じゃないだろ」 Kouhei: "This isn't the time or place to act cool." 【青砥】「じゃあ次は１００メートル走の立候補」 Aoto: "Next, who wants to run in the 100 meter race?" 【桐葉】「はい」 Kiriha: "I will." 紅瀬さんが手を挙げた。 Kuze-san raises her hand. 教室にざわめきが広がる。 The noise level in the classroom rises. 【青砥】「では、紅瀬」 Aoto: "Kuze then." 【青砥】「男子は誰かいないか？」 Aoto: "Do any men want to do it?" 誰も手を挙げない。 No one raises their hand. 【孝平】「なんで１００メートル走は人気がないんだ？」 Kouhei: "Why is the 100 meter race unpopular?" 【陽菜】「各クラスの強豪が出揃うから、みんな出にくいみたい」 Haruna: "All the class champions run the 100 meter race, so most normal people don't want to." 【孝平】「そんなハードルの高い競技に、紅瀬さんが立候補するなんて意外だな」 Kouhei: "I'm surprised Kuze volunteered for such a competitive event." 【桐葉】「そうかしら」 Kiriha: "Why is that?" 【孝平】「走るのに自信があるのか？」 Kouhei: "You're confident about your running ability?" 運動神経はよさそうだが。 Maybe she's really athletic. 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: "Not really." 【孝平】「じゃあなんで１００メートル走なんだ？」 Kouhei: "Why the 100 meter then?" 【桐葉】「どうせどれかに出なくてはならないのでしょう？」 Kiriha: "I must participate in at least one anyway, right?" 【桐葉】「それなら、一瞬で終わるものがいいわ」 Kiriha: "I might as well choose one that will be over in the blink of an eye." 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんらしいね」 Haruna: "That's so like you, Kuze-san." 【孝平】「やる気ない上の立候補か」 Kouhei: "So she's volunteering without any intention of winning." 【桐葉】「それに強豪が揃うのなら、負けても誰も何も言わないもの」 Kiriha: "Besides, since all the class champions are running it, no one will think anything of it if I lose." 【司】「……なるほど」 Tsukasa: "......I see." 【孝平】「なんだそのいいこと聞いたみたいな顔は」 Kouhei: "Why do you have that "I just heard something good" face?" 【青砥】「男子、いないか？」 Aoto: "Any guys?" 【司】「俺がやる」 Tsukasa: "I'll do it." 不純な動機で手を挙げた。 He raises his hand with dishonest motives. //cut to after school// 放課後、監督生室に向かう。 I head to the student council building after school. 【伊織】「やあ、支倉君」 Iori: "Hi there, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「会長も監督生室に行くところですか？」 Kouhei: "You're heading the same way as me?" 【伊織】「そうだよ」 Iori: "That's right." 【伊織】「今日は実行委員会はいいの？」 Iori: "Is the committee work going well?" 【孝平】「あとは、前日の準備くらいですね」 Kouhei: "All we have left is are the preparations we make the day before." 【伊織】「時間が余るなんて、いい仕事したね」 Iori: "And you still have some time to spare. Good job." 【孝平】「褒め言葉は全部終わった後で受けつけます」 Kouhei: "You can save the praise until this is all over." 【伊織】「真面目だねぇ」 Iori: "Such a hard worker." 【孝平】「それより、判子押すだけなんて大嘘じゃないですか」 Kouhei: "You were lying when you said that all I had to do was "sign whatever they give me"." 【伊織】「嘘じゃないさ。人を動かすか自分が動くかの差だよ」 Iori: "I wasn't lying. You can do everything yourself or give it to others." 【孝平】「交渉が難航して頼られたりするでしょう」 Kouhei: "You don't have to make a difficult negotiation or something?" //This needs plus the surrounding lines need to be reworded// 【伊織】「俺が言ったら、全部その場で通るし」 Iori: "If I say something... everyone does it." 【孝平】「……ですよね」 Kouhei: "I figure as much." 圧倒的な人気の差というのは恐ろしい。 The difference in our popularity makes me want to cry. 噴水前に行くと、ホウキを抱えたシスター姿の人物がいた。 We run into Sister Amaike in front of the fountain carrying an armful of brooms. //Awkward// 【シスター天池】「あら」 Sister Amaike: "Ahh." 【孝平】「こんにちは」 Kouhei: "Good afternoon." 礼儀正しく挨拶をする。 I politely greet her. そういうことにはうるさい人だからな。 She's the type who's annoyingly fussy about being polite. 【伊織】「やあ、志津子ちゃん♪」 Iori: "Hi there, Shizuko-chan~" 思わず会長を二度見した。 I look back at President with surprise. 【シスター天池】「千堂君、その呼び方はやめなさい」 Sister Amaike: "Sendou-kun, please stop calling me that." 【伊織】「重そうだね、手伝おうか？」 Iori: "That looks heavy. Want me to help?" なんだ、このかなでさんを彷彿とさせるフランクな対応は。 His frankness reminds me of Kanade-san. 【シスター天池】「申し出は嬉しいけれど、けっこうよ」 Sister Amaike: "I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine." 【シスター天池】「千堂君も支倉君も、生徒会役員の仕事があるのでしょう」 Sister Amaike: "Sendou-kun and Hasekura-kun have student council work to do right?" 【伊織】「わかったよ、それじゃあね」 Iori: "I know. Bye bye~" ひらひらと手を振って、会長が歩き出す。 He waves at her and walks off. 俺は慌てて一礼して、その後に続いた。 I quickly bow and leave after him. がちゃり (door open SFX) 【孝平】「まったく、ひやひやしましたよ」 Kouheu: "Phew, I was really worried." 鞄を置いて、アンティーク調の椅子に腰を下ろした。 I put my bag down and sit on a chair. 会長も、いつもの席に座る。 The president is at his usual seat. 【伊織】「生徒会役員なら、あの程度で動揺してちゃダメさ」 Iori: "You're a member of the student council, you shouldn't be nervous." 【伊織】「今度、俺と山にこもって精神修行でもする？」 Iori: "Why don't you come to the mountains for spiritual training with me some time?" 【征一郎】「やめておけ、伊織が飽きて置き去りにされるのがオチだ」 Seiichirou: "Don't bother, Iori will just get bored and leave you there." 【孝平】「行ったことあるんですか」 Kouhei: "Has this happened before?" 【征一郎】「……」 Seiichirou: "......" 静かに目を閉じた。 He doesn't answer but closes his eyes. 何かを思い出したのか、わずかに表情が歪んだ。 It seems like he remembers something. His face contorts slightly. あるのか。 Yeah, it has. 【孝平】「会長と東儀先輩って、仲いいんですね」 Kouhei: "You two get along pretty well." 二人で山ごもりなんてよっぽどだ。 To seclude themselves in the mountains together. 【伊織】「うーん」 Iori: "Hmm..." 【征一郎】「別に仲がいいわけではない」 Seiichirou: "We don't really get along." 意外な言葉が返ってきた。 That was unexpected. 【孝平】「でも、いつも一緒にいるし」 Kouhei: "But, you two are always together." 【征一郎】「それは理由にならないだろう」 Seiichirou: "That doesn't mean we get along." 【伊織】「征は照れ屋なんだ」 Iori: "Sei is just being shy." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【征一郎】「好きに受け取るといい」 Seiichirou: "Take it however you want." 東儀先輩は、そう言って自分のノートパソコンに向かった。 Tougi-senpai returns to his laptop after leaving me with that. 【孝平】「副会長と白ちゃんは、どうしたんですか？」 Kouhei: "Where are the vice president and Shiro-chan?" 【征一郎】「白は礼拝堂だ。瑛里華は会議の資料を集めている」 Seiichirou: "Shiro is at the chapel. Erika is gathering documents for the meeting." パソコンの画面から視線を外さずに、東儀先輩が答える。 Tougi-sempai replies without ever taking his eyes off the screen. 【伊織】「瑛里華が仕事熱心だから、助かるよ」 Iori: "Erika loves working, it works out well for us." 【孝平】「寮に帰ってからも仕事してるみたいですね」 Kouhei: "She keeps working even after she returns to the dorm?" 【伊織】「そうなんだよ」 Iori: "That's right." 【伊織】「心配して『仕事はほどほどに』なんて言った日には小言を言われるし」 Iori: "Sometimes I worry and tell her "take work in moderation" but she just scolds me." 【孝平】「小言、ですか」 Kouhei: "Scolds", huh." がちゃり *Creak* 副会長が、紙の束を抱えて入ってきた。 The vice president enters carrying a stack of papers in her arms. 【孝平】「おかえり」 Kouhei: "Welcome back." 【瑛里華】「ただいま」 Erika: "I'm back." 【伊織】「瑛里華」 Iori: "Erika." 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: "What?" 椅子に座り、紙の束に目を通しながら答える。 She sits down and answers from behind the stack of papers. 【伊織】「仕事はほどほどにね」 Iori: "Take work in moderation." うわあ。 Wow. 【瑛里華】「……ふう」 Erika: "......Phew." 【瑛里華】「あのね、兄さん」 Erika: "Look, nii-san." 【瑛里華】「みんなに楽しい学院生活を送ってもらうのが私たちの役目でしょ」 Erika: "It's our duty to make sure that everyone enjoys their school life, right?" 【瑛里華】「だらだらしてたら学院生活なんてあっという間に終わっちゃうわ」 Erika: "If we laze around, our school life will end in the blink of an eye." 【瑛里華】「一度休憩して、それが癖になっちゃたらどうするのよ」 Erika: "What will we do if we take just one break and it becomes a habit?" まだ、書類に目を通し続けたまま言った。 She's still rifling through documents as she speaks. 【伊織】「ね？」 Iori: "See?" 【孝平】「ね、と言われましても」 Kouhei: "Yes, I see what you mean... but..." 【伊織】「どう思う？」 Iori: "What are you thinking?" 【孝平】「志には賛同しますけど」 Kouhei: "I can't argue with her sentiment, but..." 副会長が書類から視線を外し、俺を見る。 She flicks her gaze from the papers toward me. 少し不満げな顔だ。 She makes slightly sour face. ……。 ...... ここで仕事のしすぎはよくないなんて言ったら、怒るだろうな。 She'll get mad if I tell her she shouldn't overwork herself. だけど、心配ではある。 Still, I'm concerned. 【伊織】「支倉君は、瑛里華の身体が心配なんだね」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun, you're concerned about Erika's health, aren't you?" いきなり耳元で囁きが聞こえた。 He suddenly whispers in my ear. 【孝平】「絶対、心読んでますよね」 Kouhei: "It's like you read my mind." 【伊織】「いや、心配そうな顔してるから適当に言っただけ」 Iori: "Nope, the worried expression on your face was telling enough." 【伊織】「支倉君が、頼れる生徒会役員になれば瑛里華の仕事も減るよ」 Iori: "If you become a reliable member of the student council Erika's workload will decrease." 【征一郎】「伊織が勤勉になっても解決するな」 Seiichirou: "It would also help if you were more diligent." 【伊織】「引退間近の俺が頑張るより、若い人が成長した方がいいだろう」 Iori: "Isn't it better for young people to learn to work instead of relying on me, who will be graduating soon?" 【伊織】「というわけで、頼んだよ」 Iori: "So then, I'm counting on you." ぽんっ、と肩を叩かれた。 He pats my shoulder. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: "Understood." 【伊織】「瑛里華が君を一流の役員に育ててくれる」 Iori: "Erika will make you into a top-notch staff member." 【伊織】「光源氏が紫の君を育てたようにね」 Iori: "Just like how Genji Hikaru brought up Murusaki." //refer to The Tale of Genji// //Genji is the first name, right?// 【瑛里華】「無駄に怪しげなニュアンスにしないで」 Erika: "Stop with the strange metaphors." 呆れたように言いながら、書類の束を棚に移動させた。 She sounds exhausted as she puts the pile of papers onto a shelf. //Exhausted from dealing with Iori// もう全部読み終わったのか。 Has she finished reading all of those? 【瑛里華】「あ、そうそう」 Erika: "Ah, that's right." 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、これ」 Erika: "Here, Hasekura-kun." 一枚のプリントを手渡される。 She hands me a piece of paper. 『体育祭ＢＧＭ班の当日の配置』と書かれていた。 "Sports festival background music team's arrangement for the day." 【瑛里華】「委員の子から預かったから」 Erika: "A girl from the committee asked me to give this to you." 【孝平】「悪いな、サンキュー」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【瑛里華】「いえいえ」 Erika: "No problem." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、私はこれから会議があるから行ってくるわね」 Erika: "I have a meeting now so I'll be on my way." 返事を返す間もなく、出て行った。 She leaves without waiting for my reply. 忙しい人だな。 What a busy person. 【伊織】「ふぁ～、することがないね」 Iori: "Haaaaa~ Nothing to do." 【伊織】「そろそろ帰ろうかな」 Iori: "Guess I'll head back now." 兄妹でえらい差だった。 There's a huge difference between these siblings. 【伊織】「征と支倉君はどうする？」 Iori: "What about you two?" 【征一郎】「仕事が残っている」 Seiichirou: "I still have things to do." 【孝平】「俺もまだいます」 Kouhei: "Me too." 【伊織】「それじゃ、お先」 Iori: "Then, later." 軽く手を挙げて、部屋を出て行った。 He waves at us and leaves. とたんに部屋の中が静かになる。 The room suddenly becomes quiet. 東儀先輩の打つキーボードの音だけが響く。 All I can hear is Tougi-senpai typing on his keyboard. ……。 ...... 副会長が渡してくれたプリントに目を通し終えた。 I finish looking over the paper the vice president brought me. お茶でも飲もうかな。 Should I have some tea? 【孝平】「東儀先輩、お茶飲みます？」 Kouhei: "Tougi-senpai, would you like some tea?" 【征一郎】「ああ、ありがとう」 Seiichirou: "Yeah. Thank you." 給湯室に向かう。 I leave for the hot water room. 見たこともない茶葉があった。 There's a kind of tea I've never seen before. 白ちゃんが買ってきたやつなのかな。 Is this one Shiro-chan bought? なんかこだわりがありそうだ。 It looks like it's very fancy. 急須にポットのお湯を注いで、傍らにあった和菓子をお茶請けにした。 I pour hot water into the teapot and make some tea cakes. 慣れない手つきでテーブルの上に置く。 My hands are unsteady as I set the items on the table. 【孝平】「ここに置いておきますね」 Kouhei: "I'll leave them here." 【征一郎】「では、少し休むかな」 Seiichirou: "I think I'll take a small break now." テーブルを挟んで東儀先輩と向かい合うことになった。 He sits opposite me across the table. 沈黙。 Silence. 何か話したほうがいいんだろうか。 Should I say something? 【孝平】「……和菓子、好きなんですか？」 Kouhei: "......Do you like Japanese confectionaries?" 【征一郎】「洋菓子よりはな」 Seiichirou: "More than the western ones." 再び沈黙。 Silence again. 東儀先輩がお茶を口元に持っていく。 Tougi-senpai sips his tea. そこで、かすかに眉をしかめた。 He frowns slightly. お茶に何か問題でもあったのかな？ Is there something wrong with the tea? 飲んでみればわかるか。 I guess I'll find out after I take a sip. 【孝平】「……薄い」 Kouhei: "......It's weak." 茶葉が少なすぎたか。 I didn't put enough tea leaves in. 【孝平】「すみません、淹れなおします」 Kouhei: "I'm sorry, I'll make a new one." 【征一郎】「いや、いい」 Seiichirou: "No, it's okay." 【孝平】「白ちゃんみたいにうまくいきませんね」 Kouhei: "I guess it'll never be as good as Shiro-chan's." //lit., it's not as tasty as Shiro-chan's// 【征一郎】「白には散々教えたからな」 Seiichirou: "That's because Shiro has been thoroughly trained." 【孝平】「東儀先輩が？」 Kouhei: "You too?" 【征一郎】「お茶の淹れ方もそうだが、礼儀作法は一通り」 Seiichirou: "Tea preparation is just one part of formal etiquette." 【孝平】「厳しい家なんですね」 Kouhei: "Your family is quite strict." 【征一郎】「ああ」 Seiichirou: "Yeah." 【征一郎】「古いしきたりも多いしな」 Seiichirou: "There are numerous old customs." 古いしきたりのある家ってどんな家なんだ。 I wonder what kind of family it is for it to have old customs. 【孝平】「もしかして、ものすごい名家だったりします？」 Kouhei: "So... is your family very distinguished?" 【征一郎】「古い家柄ではある」 Seiichirou: "We have quite a long history." //"pedigree" sounds like animal lol// 【孝平】「古いってどれぐらいなんですか？」 Kouhei: "How long is it?" 【征一郎】「この島に東儀上水という農業用水路があるんだが」 Seiichirou: "This island has an irrigation system for agriculture called Tougi Waterworks." 【征一郎】「それを東儀の祖先が作った、という江戸時代の文献が残っている」 Seiichirou: "Documents from the Edo-period say that our ancestors built it." 【征一郎】「それ以前はわからないな」 Seiichirou: "I don't know of anything from before that." 島の歴史に残ってるってすごいな。 To have the name left in this island's history is amazing. ウチじゃ考えられない。 I can't imagine my family being like that. 【孝平】「代々伝わってる、先祖のすごい話とかってあるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Are there great stories that has been passed down from your ancestors?" 【征一郎】「島に伝わる怪談話ならそれなりに知っている」 Seiichirou: "I know a ghost story concerning this island." 【孝平】「それは夏までとっといて下さい」 Kouhei: "Let's save that until summer." 【征一郎】「怪談は苦手か」 Seiichirou: "You're bad with ghost stories?" 【孝平】「別に怪談も吸血鬼も苦手じゃないですよ」 Kouhei: "No, neither ghost stories nor vampires bother me." 【征一郎】「慣れたものだな」 Seiichirou: "So you've gotten used to it." 珍しく、東儀先輩が口の端を緩めた。 It's rare to see Tougi-senpai smile. 【孝平】「……あの」 Kouhei: "......Um." 【孝平】「伊織先輩たちと、長いつきあいだって言ってましたよね」 Kouhei: "You and Iori have known each other for a long time right?" //伊織先輩たち could mean Iori and Erika// //Or he's referring to both his sempais, Iori and Seiichiro, plus I don't think he expects Erika would ever drink his blood anyway// 【征一郎】「それが？」 Seiichirou: "What about it?" 【孝平】「血を吸われたことってあるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Has he ever drunk your blood?" //I hate passive voice.// 【征一郎】「一度もないな」 Seiichirou: "Not even once." なら、俺が吸われることもないのかな。 Does this mean he won't drink from me too? 再び静かになった監督生室に、扉の開く音が響いた。 As we fall silent once more, I hear the sound of the door. 【瑛里華】「ただいま」 Erika: "I'm back." 【白】「遅くなりました」 Shiro: "Sorry, we're late." 【瑛里華】「ちょうど白もローレル・リング終わったんですって」 Erika: "Shiro just finished her Laurel Ring activity too." 【孝平】「今日は掃除だったんだろ？」 Kouhei: "You were sweeping right?" 【白】「なんでわかるんですか？」 Shiro: "How do you know that?" 目を丸くした。 Her eyes widen in surprise. 【孝平】「来る前にシスター天池がホウキを持ってたからさ」 Kouhei: "Sister Amaike was carrying brooms when I was coming here." 【白】「あ、そうだったんですか」 Shiro: "Ah, I see." 納得したように微笑んだ。 She smiles as she figures it out. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん。明日はいよいよ体育祭前日だけど、準備はばっちり？」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, tomorrow is the eve of the sports festival. Is everything prepared?" 【孝平】「ああ。予定より早く終わったんで、今日は実行委員の休息日」 Kouhei: "Yeah. We finished earlier than scheduled, so today is the committee's day off." 【孝平】「明日は朝から忙しいけどな」 Kouhei: "But it'll be hectic from tomorrow morning on." 【瑛里華】「板についてきたみたいね」 Erika: "Looks like you're getting used to your work." 【孝平】「褒められても気を抜かない」 Kouhei: "I won't lose my focus even with your compliment." 【瑛里華】「わかってるじゃない」 Erika: "You're learning." //じゃない makes it lean towards a progression// 満足げに微笑んだ。 She smiles with satisfaction. 【瑛里華】「もしよかったら、みんなで学食でもどう？」 Erika: "Does everyone want to go to the cafeteria?" 【孝平】「そうしようかな」 Kouhei: "That sounds like a good idea." //Or: I was thinking of that - I'm not sure which is better// 【白】「兄さま、どうします？」 Shiro: "What about you, nii-sama?" 【征一郎】「それほど急ぎの仕事はないし、行こうか」 Seiichirou: "I don't have anything urgent to do right now, I'll go." 【白】「はい、兄さま」 Shiro: "Yes, Nii-sama." 体育祭を目前にして、何もすることがないのは逆に不安だけど。 The eve of the sports festival is just a day away. For some reason doing nothing is making me uneasy. //逆に opposite result from what expected?// ここは、明日に備えて英気を養っておこう。 Today I should just save as much energy as possible for tomorrow. //May 10// 監督生棟の倉庫は相変わらず混沌としている。 The storage room is as messy as ever. 体育祭の過去資料の棚とは反対側。 There's the shelf where documents about previous sports festivals are kept. そこに、人が入れるほど大きなくすんだ玉が鎮座していた。 The Giant Ball is enshrined on the opposite side of that. //Mention that it's large enough for someone to fit inside it, just in case a reader hasn't figured that out by now?// 体育祭でしか使わない道具が他にもいくつか見える。 It's only used for the sports festival so we rarely see it. 玉に軽く触れてみると、指先に埃がまとわりついた。 Rubbing my finger against the ball leaves it covered in a layer of dust. しかし、躊躇は許されない。 But I can't hesitate now. 俺は玉の反対側にいる男子にうなずいた。 I nod to the guys on the other side of the ball. 【孝平】「ふぁいとおお―――っ！！」 Kouhei: "Fight!!" 【男子生徒Ｂ】「いっぷぁああつっ―――っ！！」 Male Student B: "Let's go!!" //maybe too literal// ごろごろごろ (ball rolling SFX) 見事成功。 Success! 一緒に大玉を取り出した生徒が、さわやかな笑顔で親指を立てる。 Everyone involved smiles and gives a thumbs up. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「ナイスファイト委員長！」 Male Student B: "Nice fight, leader!" 【孝平】「ナイスファイト委員！」 Kouhei: "Nice fight, team!" 親指を立て返す。 I return the thumbs up. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、後は何を運ぶんだっけ？」 Male Student D: "What's next, leader?" 【孝平】「得点板と大玉もう一個、綱引きの綱」 Kouhei: "The scoreboard, another Giant Ball, and the rope for tug of war." 【男子生徒Ｄ】「聞こえたかー？」 Male Student D: "You hear that?" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「そっち得点板よろしくー！」 Male Student D: "You over there, go get the scoreboard!" 【男子生徒Ａ】「りょーかいっ！」 Male Student A: "Roger!" 男子委員によって、次々に道具が外に出される。 The male committee members bring each item out one by one. 窓の開く音が聞こえた。 I hear the sound of window opening. 【伊織】「おー、やってるねー」 Iori: "Oh, they're going at it." 【征一郎】「精が出るな」 Seiichirou: "Don't lose your spirit." 【伊織】「頑張ってる支倉君は、光って見えるね」 Iori: "Your really shine when you're doing your best, Hasekura-kun." 監督生室のある二階を見上げると、二人が顔を出していた。 I look up at them on the second floor of the building. 大玉が転がらないように両手で抑えながら、返事をする。 I talk while my hands are stabilizing the Giant Ball. 【孝平】「俺じゃなくて、委員のみんなが頑張ってるんですよ」 Kouhei: "It's not just me, everyone is working hard." 【伊織】「そういう台詞はこう言うんだ！」 Iori: "You have to say it like this!" 【伊織】「俺じゃなくて……委員のみんなが」 Iori: "It's not just me... everyone!" //he start putting in acting the here// 【伊織】「そう！　ここにいるみんなが」 Iori: "That's right! Everyone here!" 【伊織】「十数年前のウーパールーパーのように輝いて――」 Iori: "We're shining like the wooper loopers ten years ago..." //wooper looper = Japanese market name for axolotl, a type of salamander// //what happened ten years ago? o.o are they popular pets then?// 【征一郎】「失礼した」 Seiichirou: "You're bothering them." がらがらがら、ぴしゃ (window close SFX) 窓の向こうに二人が消えた。 They disappear from the window. 東儀先輩、容赦ないな。 Tougi-senpai is merciless. 【白】「わあ、大きな玉ですね」 Shiro: "Uwa, that's a really big ball." 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、手伝おっか？」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, should we help out?" 扉の中から白ちゃんと副会長が出てきた。 Shiro-chan and the vice president come out of through the front door. 【孝平】「いや、大丈夫」 Kouhei: "No, we'll be alright." 【瑛里華】「遠慮しないでもいいのに」 Erka: "You don't have to be so considerate." 【孝平】「重い物を運ぶのは、男の仕事だろ」 Kouhei: "Moving heavy thing is a man's job." 【瑛里華】「へえ、言うじゃない」 Erika: "Heh, well." //TLC pls// //I cannot put into words what she means// 【白】「頼もしいです」 Shiro: "You're so reliable." ごろごろごろ (ball rolling SFX) 【孝平】「ん、なんだこの音？」 Kouhei: "Huh? What was that sound?" 【瑛里華】「大玉っ！　転がってるっ！」 Erika: "The Giant Ball! It's moving!" 【孝平】「むおっ！」 Kouhei: "Whoa!" 俺の支えている白い大玉とは別の、赤い大玉が転がっていく。 It's not the white ball I'm holding, but the red one. 【孝平】「こっちは頼んだ！」 Kouhei: "Someone hold this for me!" 【男子生徒Ａ】「あ、はいっ」 Male Student: "Ah, yes!" 全力で赤い大玉を追いかける。 I run after the red ball at full speed. 大玉は位置エネルギーを利用してどんどん加速していく。 The ball is using its potential energy to gradually accelerate. //Potential Energy = P.E.; aka the physics term for energy based on the location of the ball (its rolling down hill)// 俺は地面を蹴って、階段でなんとか追い越した、が。 I dash down the stairs trying to stay ahead of it. //lit., kick the ground// ここは足場が悪いな。 But the footing here is poor. 平らな場所までこのまま走るしかない。 I have to run until I reach a flat surface. ごごごごごご！ (ball rolling SFX) もはや大玉は、疾走する凶器と化していた。 The giant ball has turned into a dangerous ramming weapon. 勝負は一瞬で決まる。 This battle will be decided in an instant. 急制動の後、ワン・ステップで背後を振り返り、迫る大玉と対峙。 I pull my emergency brake and take a step to turn around to confront the incoming ball. ごごごごごごごごご！ (rolling SFX) 【孝平】「かかってこいやあああああああああああっ！」 Kouhei: "Bring it ooooooooon!" ぷちっ (impact SFX) 【男子生徒Ａ】「だ、大丈夫ですか！？」 Male Student A: "A-Are you okay!?" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「おい、委員長がぺしゃんこだ！」 Male Student A: "Whoa, our leader got flattened!" 【孝平】「……はっ」 Kouhei: "......Huh?" 実行委員のメンバーが俺を心配そうに覗き込んでいた。 Everyone is looking at me with concern. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「目を開けたぞ！」 Male Student D: "He opened his eyes!" 【孝平】「お、大玉は……？」 Kouhei: "The... The giant ball......?" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長に当たって勢いが弱まったところを俺たちが……」 Male Student D: "It slowed down when it hit you, so we were able to......" 【孝平】「止まったんだな……よかった……」 Kouhei: "You stopped it...... Good......" 【男子生徒Ａ】「委員長！？」 Male Student A: "Leader!?" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「しっかりしろ、委員長ー！！」 Male Student D: "Stay with us, leader!" ――支倉孝平。 Kouhei Hasekura. 大玉（赤）との激闘の末、華麗に散る。 Died a noble death after a fierce battle with a giant ball (red). //cut to gymnasium// ということもなく、体はなんともない。 Of course no such thing happened. There's nothing wrong with my body. 大玉が軽くてよかった。 Thankfully the ball was light. 【孝平】「よっと」 Kouhei: "Alright." 足下のダンボールを持ち上げる。 I pick up a cardboard box at my feet. 中身は体育祭の賞品だ。 It contains the prizes for the festival. 邪魔にならないとこに移動しておこう。 It's going to be in the way here so I'm moving it out of the way. 【桐葉】「学食の業者を連れてきたわ」 Kiriha: "I've brought the cafeteria vendor here." 制服姿の紅瀬さんが、体育館の入り口を指差す。 Kuze-san points to the gymnasium entrance. 中年の男性が、台車を押していた。 A middle-aged man is there with his pushcart. 【孝平】「なんで紅瀬さんが？」 Kouhei: "Why are you the one bringing him here, Kuze-san?" 【桐葉】「遅れて来たら、道を聞かれたのよ」 Kiriha: "He arrived late so he asked me for direction." 【孝平】「なるほど。わざわざありがとう」 Kouhei: "I see. Thanks for helping us." 俺の言葉には特に反応せず、去っていった。 She disregards my gratitude and leaves. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、新しく来た協賛品はどこに置いてもらう？」 Female Student D: "Leader, where should we put the newly arrived prizes?" 【孝平】「そこの端がいいかな」 Kouhei: "How about over there?" 【女子生徒Ｄ】「はーい」 Female Student D: "Understood." 体育祭の景品が次々と運び込まれてくる。 We bring in the prizes one by one. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 新しく運び込まれたダンボール箱に、紙が貼られていた。 There's a piece of paper stuck to one of the new cardboard boxes. 「実行委員会御中」と書かれている。 It says, "For the committee." 【孝平】「なんだこれ」 Kouhei: "What is this?" 【女子生徒Ｄ】「あれ、知らないの？」 Female Student D: "Ah, you didn't know?" 【女子生徒Ｄ】「毎年恒例の、実行委員へのご褒美」 Female Student D: "It's a traditional reward that the committee gets every year." そういえば会長が、役得があるとか言ってたような。 Come to think of it, the president told me there was side benefit. あとで全員に配ることにしよう。 I'll distribute this to everyone when we're done. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長ー！」 Male Student D: "Leader!" 【男子生徒Ｄ】「外の配置見てほしいんだけどー！」 Male Student D: "I'd like you to check our stations outside." 【孝平】「はい、今行きます！」 Kouhei: "Alright, I'm coming now." 休む暇もなく、仕事が続いていた。 Work continues without a break. //cut to the field// 【男子生徒Ｂ】「得点板おっけーです」 Male Student B: "The scoreboard is good to go." 最後の配置が決まり、委員全員が集まっていた。 Everyone comes together after we finish checking our stations. 【孝平】「これで今日の作業は終了です」 Kouhei: "That's it for today." 【孝平】「皆さんの働きのお陰で、予定よりも早く終わることができました」 Kouhei: "Thanks to everyone, we're done ahead of schedule once again" 【孝平】「明日はいよいよ本番です」 Kouhei: "Tomorrow is the real deal." 【孝平】「体育祭実行委員の力を見せつけてやりましょう！」 Kouhei: "Let's show them what the sports festival committee can do!" 委員全員が拍手をしてくれた。 Everyone breaks into applause. 体育館にある委員への報酬を配り、この日の作業は終わった。 We distribute our reward amongst ourselves and today's operation comes to an end. //cut to Kouhei's room// 【孝平】「む」 Kouhei: "Ugh." 少し汗臭い。 I reek of sweat. さっさと大浴場に行って、疲れを癒そう。 I should take a bath now and get some rest. からからから (door slide SFX) 【孝平】「お、空いてるな」 Kouhei: "Oh, no one's here." 体を流してから、風呂に浸かる。 I sink into the bath after washing myself. 【孝平】「ふぃい～」 Kouhei: "Phew~" あまりの気持ち良さに、口からエクトプラズムが出てるような気さえする。 I feel so good my soul almost leaves my body. 【孝平】「うおっ！？」 Kouhei: "What the...!?" いきなり目を覆われた。 My vision suddenly goes black. 【？？】「だーれだ」 ???: "Guess who?" 男子風呂で、こんなイタズラをするのは……。 The only one who'd pulling this prank in the men bath is...... //Choices// 間違いなく会長だ Definitely the president 間違いなく司だ Definitely Tsukasa 間違いなく副会長だ Definitely the vice president //First choice// 【孝平】「こんなイタズラするのは会長しかいませんよ」 Kouhei: "This is the kind of prank only the president would do." 【司】「そうでもない」 Tsukasa: "Nope." 【孝平】「司！？」 Kouhei: "Tsukasa!?" 【司】「会長とはそういう関係なのか」 Tsukasa: "Are you in that kind of relationship with the president?" 【孝平】「そういう関係ってなんだ」 Kouhei: "What do you mean by that kind of relationship?" 【司】「イタズラされる間柄」 Tsukasa: "Where you're teasing each other." 殺意が芽生えた。 I suddenly feel like killing him. 【司】「冗談だ」 Tsukasa: "Just joking around." 【司】「そんな渋い顔をするな」 Tsukasa: "Don't make that kind of face." //Second choice// 【孝平】「声でわかるだろ」 Kouhei: "I know your voice." 【孝平】「間違いようがない。司だ」 Kouhei: "It's definitely you, Tsukasa." 【司】「……つまらん」 Tsukasa: "......Boring." 【孝平】「何がしたかったんだ？」 Tsukasa: "What are you trying to do?" //lit., what did you want to do?// 【司】「ただの冗談だ」 Tsukasa: "Just joking around." 【司】「気にするな」 Tsukasa: "Don't mind it." //Third choice// このしなやかな手の感触、間違いない……。 This delicate sensation, it's definitely...... 鼓動が早くなる。 My heart races. 【孝平】「……副会長、だろ」 Kouhei: "......Is that you, vice president?" 【孝平】「いくら学院を楽しくしたいからって、それはやりすぎだぜ」 Kouhei: "I understand that you want us to enjoy our school life, but this is a little too much." はしたない副会長を諭すように言った。 I told her to be more ashamed. //lit., warn th disgraceful Vice President// 【司】「どういう思考回路してんだ、お前」 Tsukasa: "What kind of daydream are you having?" 司が呆れきった顔をしていた。 Tsukasa looks shocked. 【孝平】「司かよ！？」 Kouhei: "Tsukasa, it's you!?" 【司】「俺で悪かったな」 Tsukasa: "Sorry that it's me." 【司】「ところで、副会長とはもうそういう仲なのか？」 Tsukasa: "By the way, are you already in that kind of relationship with the vice president?" 【孝平】「そういう、とは？」 Kouhei: "That kind of relationship?" 【司】「一緒に風呂に入る仲」 Tsukasa: "Where you take a bath together." 【孝平】「んなわけないだろ」 Kouhei: "No. That's not it." 【司】「怒るな」 Tsukasa: "Don't get mad." 【司】「ただの冗談だ」 Tsukasa: "Just joking around." //All choices meet here// 【司】「しかし、今日はずいぶん張り切ってたな」 Tsukasa: "But it seems you were pretty high-spirited today." 【孝平】「見てたのか」 Kouhei: "Were you watching?" 【司】「あれだけ動いてりゃ、嫌でも目に入るさ」 Tsukasa: "I just happened to see you move all that stuff... looked unpleasant." //lit., work that much// 【司】「まあ、明日が本番だ」 Tsukasa: "So tomorrow's the day, right?" 【司】「それなりに頑張れ」 Tsukasa: "Just do your best." 【孝平】「ああ、そうするよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah, I will." もしかするとさっきのも、司なりの励ましだったのかもな。 Was that prank his way to encourage me? //cut to upstairs// 【司】「じゃあ、また明日」 Tsukasa: "See you tomorrow." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 司が扉の向こうに消えた。 Tsukasa disappears through his door. 一日中動いていたせいか、風呂に入っても微妙に疲労感がある。 Because of all that work, I still feel beat even after the bath. //lit., working the whole day// さっさと寝て、明日に備えることにしよう。 I should get right to sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow. がらがらがら (window open SFX) 【かなで】「ひゃっほー、こーへー」 Kanade: "Hi there, Kouhei." 【かなで】「今日も一日お勤めご苦労様っ！」 Kanade: "Today's another day of your hard work!" 【陽菜】「お邪魔するね」 Haruna: "Excuse us." いつものようにベランダから悠木姉妹が入ってくる。 As usual they come in via the balcony. 【孝平】「あの、さすがに今日はお茶会はムリですよ」 Kouhei: "Umm, I really can't do a tea party today." 【かなで】「わかってるって」 Kanade: "I know." 【かなで】「頑張ってるこーへーを癒しにきたの」 Kanade: "We just came to sooth you for all your hard work." //aaaah just change this please// 【孝平】「そう思ったら寝かせてくれると嬉しいんですが」 Kouhei: "I'd be glad if you just let me sleep." 【かなで】「いいからいいから」 Kanade: "It's okay. Just let us." いきなり手をつかまれる。 She suddenly grabs my hands. 【かなで】「うりゃ」 Kanade: "There." ばすっ (landing SFX) そのままベッドに倒された。 And like that throws me onto my bed. 【孝平】「全然癒されねえっ！」 Kouhei: "This isn't soothing at all!" 【かなで】「ほらほら、いいからうつぶせになるの！」 Kanade: "You'll be fine, just lie there face-down." 【孝平】「うつぶせ？」 Kouhei: "Face-down?" 【かなで】「悪いようにはしないから」 Kanade: "I won't do anything bad to you." しぶしぶ、言われた通りにする。 I reluctantly obey. 【かなで】「とうっ！」 Kanade: "Incoming!" 【孝平】「ぎゃ！」 Kouhei: "Argh!" 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、もっと優しく乗らないと……」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, get on him more gently." 【孝平】「なんでいきなりバックマウントポジションなんですか！」 Kouhei: "Why are you riding on me all of a sudden!?" 腰の上あたりから、かなでさんの柔らかい感触が伝わってくる。 I can feel Kanade-san's soft touch on my back 【かなで】「それはね、こうするためだよ」 Kanade: "So that I can do this." もみもみ (massage SFX) 【孝平】「お……おお？」 Kouhei: "W...... Whoa?" 肩を揉まれる。 She rubs my shoulders. 【かなで】「疲れたでしょ、マッサージしてあげる」 Kanade: "You're tired, right? So I'm giving you a massage." もみもみ (massage SFX) 背骨に沿って丁寧にほぐされる。 She runs her hands carefully along my back. 【かなで】「どう？」 Kanade: "How is it?" 【孝平】「……気持ちいいです」 Kouhei: "......Good." もみもみもみもみもみもみ (massage SFX) もみもみもみもみ (massage SFX) もみもみ (massage SFX) 【かなで】「こーへーの体力が満タンになった！」 Kanade: "Kouhei's HP is fully restored!" 【孝平】「満タンかどうかはわかりませんが、体が軽くなりました」 Kouhei: "I don't really understand, but my body is much lighter." 【陽菜】「はい、孝平くん」 Haruna: "Here, Kouhei-kun." 陽菜が水筒のコップを差し出す。 Haruna hands me a cup. 【孝平】「これは？」 Kouhei: "What is this?" 【陽菜】「特製のホットミルクだよ」 Haruna: "My special hot milk." 【陽菜】「飲んだら、ぐっすり眠れると思うの」 Haruna: "It'll make you sleep soundly." 【孝平】「おお、ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Oh, thank you" 陽菜から受け取って、口にする。 I take it from her and drink it. 【かなで】「こーへーの魔法ゲージが満タンになった！」 Kanade: "Kouhei's MP is fully restored!" 【孝平】「俺に魔法の才能があったことを初めて知りました」 Kouhei: "I never knew that I could use magic." 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、あんまり長居しちゃうと悪いよ」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, we shouldn't stay here for too long." 【かなで】「そだね」 Kanade: "Ah, right." 【かなで】「それじゃ、ゆっくり休むんだよ」 Kanade: "Okay then, sleep well." 【陽菜】「明日も頑張ってね」 Haruna: "Do your best tomorrow." 【孝平】「二人とも、ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks, you two." 【かなで】「こーへーのためならお安い御用」 Kanade: "Anything we can do to help." 【陽菜】「お休みなさい、孝平くん」 Haruna: "Good night, Kouhei-kun." 二人が非常梯子から上に戻っていった。 They climb back up the ladder. 騒がしかったけど、一気に癒された気がする。 That was a rowdy visit, but I feel better. 明日はいよいよ体育祭本番だ。 Tomorrow is the sports festival at last. しっかり休んで、頑張ろう。 I'll sleep soundly and do my best.